Nimbus
|related = Shamal Luxor Luxor Deluxe Miljet |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer Jet |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = nimbus |handlingname = NIMBUS |textlabelname = NIMBUS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_GenTransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = luxor |exhaustacceleration = luxor |idle = luxor |deceleration = luxor |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Nimbus is a private jet featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The private jet appears to be a compact twin-engine jet with turbines mounted on the rear of the fuselage, similar to the Shamal and Luxor. It appears to take influence from the , especially in terms of the fuselage stripes, rear wing design, and compact appearance. The jet also appears to sport a livery with multiple swept back lines down the side of the fuselage to the empennage. The Nimbus is easily comparable to the other private jets featured in the game. However, the Nimbus appears to have a much more "sharp-edged" appearance, having the main wings much more angled to the rear and lacking the typical winglets seen on most airplanes of its type. The side windows are oval in shape. Similar to the Luxor Deluxe, it features a luxury interior, which includes a stand with bottles of champagne on it and a small room with four seats; with two seats facing to a small table that contains a bottle of champagne, two drinking cups and an ashtray with cigars on it. On both sides of the room compartment, there are two LCD screens with no text on it (since the interior is reused from that of the Luxor Deluxe, but having the "Buckingham Luxor" text removed). There is a second room with the same features as the first one, except by having only two seats on the right side of the plane, while the left side is occupied by an unused stand. The main body of the aircraft is painted in a primary color, while the first stripe and the undercarriage are painted in a secondary color. The second stripe is classed as the "wheel" color and the third stripe is classed as the "pearlescent" color. Despite the aircraft's natural spawning colors having other colors than just grey as the secondary stripe, purchasing a Nimbus will always result in the stripe being grey as the wheel color is set to default alloy when purchasing. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nimbus is quite a fast jet, possessing a top speed slightly higher than the Luxor's, albeit with slower acceleration. It also has better braking abilities than the aforementioned jet, although agility is not as good. It shares its engine sound with the Luxor and Shamal, albeit having a louder volume. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Nimbus can be repainted with a primary color and a secondary color. It is possible to change the third stripe via the pearlescent color given with the primary "metallic" color. However, due to the second stripe using the plane's "wheel" (color slot 4) color, the color of the stripe cannot be changed. Image Gallery Nimbus-GTAO-ElitasTravel.png|The Nimbus on Elitás Travel. Nimbus-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Nimbus on Rockstar Games Social Club. UnnamedPrivateJet-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate.png|The Nimbus in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update trailer. UnnamedPrivateJet-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate2.png|Another view of the jet, seen from an office inside the Maze Bank Tower. Nimbus-GTAO-SteamImage.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Elitás Travel for $1,900,000. **It is classed as a Medium vehicle when stored in a Hangar. Trivia General *The name translates to "Dark cloud" in Latin. *" " mentioned in the Nimbus' website description is a type of group sex activity, another one of Rockstar's many in-game sexual references. See Also *Shamal - A similar private jet. *Luxor Deluxe - A similar private jet with almost the same luxury interior as the Nimbus. Navigation }}pl:Nimbus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Medium Aircraft